Struggle
by Sorrowfulchild
Summary: Ayanami's victory was evident , Teito only had to give into him. warning extreme possesiveness , and some shounen-ai content


**Hiya guys so I'm new at writing stories at fanfiction .net so please take care of me! Anyway now here's just a short one-shot I made when reading some newer chapters of 07-Ghost. It's getting intense right now right? Have you guys read chapter 86 yet, if not you definitely should!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost, but if I did ayanami and teito would always be together and maybe frau too…..**

Ayanami silently stared at the brunette who quietly in front of the window-sill next to his large spacious desk.

"Teito Klein." I said quietly, though loud enough to for him to hear. He visibly tensed but did not turn. I knew he was pretending not to hear me though. I smiled Teito Klein the most valuable possession was now in my hands, had gotten all his memories back, but after I had seriously injured all Zehel in my battle months ago after they had traveled to the empire. I could see the weakness in his emerald eyes. All I had to do was pit it against him. I had used Zehel in order to coax him into a contract with me.

The look of pure defeat was evident, I had won and now he was mine. After the fight the ghosts were forced to leave banished from the empire. Zehel had left kicking and screaming as one would have thought he would. He constantly screamed for Teito to stop his idiocy and that their lives were not important. But what surprised me most was the look in teito's eyes when Frau had shouted those words to him.

They were clam; there was no sadness or even anger. Teito Klein was truly interesting. He struggled his first few months with me. But soon turned very quiet and docile, not that he had talked a lot in the first place. He constantly sat by the window-sill, and passively looked out at the scenery. He followed my orders, well most of them anyway. I had won, and he had learned his place. He was an official black hawk member to serve under me and to be under my watchful eye. He went on missions but was never to leave my side. He was also reunited with Michael. Though was only to activate on my command, thanks to the brainwash techniques Doctor Nanase had helped create.

He was truly powerful and beautiful, and he belonged only to me. I looked towards him again and said more sternly this time."Teito Klein."

He turned now, probably from fear of what I might take from him next should he disobey. His face was apathetic, but underneath that mask was a scared child. I smirked and reached out to grab his chin. He flinched and glared at me with harsh hate filled eyes.

I smiled and said," you are thinking about that man again. You belong to me now, not him. "I said icily.

"I don't belong to anyone; I am not anyone's possession. "He said hotly, grabbing my hand on his chin and pushing it off.

My smile melted, I glared at him in anger. Hadn't I taught him who he belonged to thoroughly enough? Or was it once again time for a punishment?

I raised my hand and sharply hit his left cheek. His head snapped to the right harshly. Slowly but carefully he raised his left hand to his bruised cheek, and touched it lightly. Then looked at me silently. Anger flooding his green eyes quickly .I continued to glare until I had, had enough of his lack of submission. I pushed him onto my desk, and watched as he struggled violently.

I looked at him once more before saying," Wrong. Now admit you belong to me." I said.

"No I won't, I don't want to!" He shouted defiantly. I look at him and sigh.

"You really should learn your place, if not by your own free will then by some help yes?" I asked sweetly. He froze under me, knowing immediately what I had meant.

"No, please stop! Please don't PLEA-"his sentence cut short as I slowly released by a dark essence from all around me. Watching Teito go slack in my grip. I let go seeing his now blank eyes stare off into the distance. I gently grab his chin and look at his face. I wonder what torture goes on in his head. Whatever Nanase had done when he first indicated the brainwashing sequence had mad so If Teito had disobeyed me that a nightmare sequence was supposed to play in his head , making him complaint and easy to manipulate.

Of course Nanase had given me a shot containing something that would help control Teito .When we had first tried it out, I was surprised when a thick purple cloud had surrounded me creeping up to surround Teito. It almost instantly made him go limp. He complied with all my wishes after that. The only catch was that this was 13 hour at a time thing. And that in doing this method to control Teito, it had worn him out and made him extremely tired. He would sleep for hours after the technique was used.

"Now Teito, who do you belong to?" I said sweetly.

It took a moment but he had responded."Ayanami-sama…I belong to Ayanami-sama…"Teito's blank voice said as he looked at me, eyes empty. I smiled, and gently picked up Teito and turned to open my office door. It was late at night so the office was empty .I walked down the silent hallways not stopping until I reached my and Teito's room. I shifted him in my arms and opened the door. I walked in closed the door behind me gently. I then brought my hand back down and readjusted my grip back on the almost sleeping boy in my arms.

I walked over to the large king sized bed and lay Teito down. His eye lids fluttering as he got accustomed to falling asleep. I sat there in all my glory smirking as I look at my precious weapon. I had won, and soon Teito would realize it, and would finally give in.

**END **

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? COMMENTS OR REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL! UNTIL NEXT TIME **

** -****_Sorrowfulchild_**

cument here...


End file.
